


Misconception

by sapphoatsunset



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/sapphoatsunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How can I be reasonable? To me our love was everything and you were my whole life. It is not very pleasant to realize that to you it was only an episode." ― W. Somerset Maugham</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconception

“Pansy, be reasonable,” Draco murmured, rubbing his palm across his forehead as though this conversation with her were giving him a headache. “You knew it couldn’t last.”

“Reasonable? Since when, Draco, darling, has ‘reasonable’ described me?” Pansy advanced on him like a tigress, splaying fingers across his chest over his sternum before digging red painted claws in. The expression on her face was vicious as she pushed him backwards onto the bed and straddled his lap. She rubbed her sex against his and laughed, a harsh cracked sound that she hoped masked the fragility she was feeling underneath this all.

“A person has dreams, Draco, not that you’d understand that. You’ve never dreamt for anything more than what dear Narcissa and Lucius have placed at your silver plate setting.” Pansy felt him grow aroused and she smiled, triumphant. He might be setting her aside, but he couldn’t deny that his body responded to hers, even now.

“You don’t know what my dreams are, Pansy.” The words sounded lusty, but Pansy knew it was only because she was sinking onto his hard length. “This was...”

“Only the appetizer until you reach the main course? Sowing your wild oats before you impress your parents with the propriety of your new wife? A grand excursion during which you discovered you lacked balls?” Pansy clenched the muscles deep inside her, squeezing him while staring down at him with feral animosity. She hated him now, even while still loving him. She had no intention of letting him see her fall apart.

“You know,” She murmured, tone a bit breathless, but no less angry, as she began to move on him. “I distinctly remember tonguing something that gave the appearance of being balls. I must have imagined that you could be strong. I should have known you’d be too weak to fight for this.”

Draco reached down and gripped her hips, thrusting up as he, too, became irate. “It’s not a matter of weakness, darling,” he drawled. “She’s what I want and that just happens to align conveniently with my father’s plans and my mother’s desires.”

Pansy saw red then, and dragged sharp nails down his chest, scoring them across old scars. It was only when he began to bleed that she stopped, making a triumphant sound in her throat. “May you both rot in the opulent hell that is the Manor.”

Pansy slid off him, denying him the satisfaction of completing in her body one last time. Raising an arm, she pointed one finger at the door. “If you’re not out of here in the next five seconds, you shan’t like what will happen.”

She waited, watching the coward leave.

She locked the door and closed the floo.

She broke.

Fin.


End file.
